The Cube
by JacobKn13
Summary: Following TDWT, The 24 Total Drama Contestants are abducted and placed into a maze. The only way to survive is to find the exit. Will any of the cast be able to escape this nightmarish prision?


**Chapter 1: The Cube Awakens**

 **Hello Everyone, This is the first story I have every tried to right on FanFiction, before this I have only lurked, read stories and left the occasional comment, but I'm really into this idea that I have and I definitely want to explore it.**

 **The premise of this story is based upon the 1997 film "Cube". The movie is about a group of people locked inside of a cubical maze. The maze is divided into "rooms" and some of the rooms have nothing in them but others are rigged with booby traps that will kill whoever enters them. I thought the movie was pretty mediocre, but it had**

 **really interesting concepts that I would like to try and flesh out.**

 **Before beginning there are a few things to note. This story will take place after Total Drama World Tour, any existing relationships will be based upon their respective statuses immediately following Total Drama World Tour. This also means no generation 2 or 3 contestants, I may do a story in the future including them, but this story will only be contestants who competed in TDI or debuted in TDWT. Finally there will be violent character deaths, so if that thing bothers you, this definitely isn't something you should read.**

 **This story will most likely feature Violence, Crude Language, Sexual Content, and Character death.**

 **Sadie POV**

Almost Immediately, Sadie knew something was wrong. Sadie did not feel the warm covers of her bed that she felt every morning, instead she felt hard cold metal. Sadie opened her eyes and she did not seek the bright pink walls that she saw every morning when she woke up. Instead, she saw dull grey walls that did not resemble her room in the slightest. "KATIE"! Sadie shouted desperately. Sadie did not receive an answer. Sadie was shaking from terror. She was in a strange place. She was alone, and she didn't have her BFFL to comfort her.

Sadie slowly turned her head and saw that in the center of the floor "K7" was written in red. Sadie didn't know what that meant. Sadie looked around the room and saw that on each of the four walls there was a hatch, and next to one of the hatches was a full water bottle, and a large knife. Sadie had no idea what on earth she could possibly need a knife for in a cubical room with no one, and nothing in it. Sadie sat down and tried to collect her thoughts. She tried to think of the last thing she could remember.

She was having a sleepover with Katie, just like what they usually did most weekends. They watched a few movies and went to bed. Then Sadie woke up here. She wondered where Katie was, Sadie hoped that she was safe and not in this terrifying room. Thinking about Katie calmed Sadie down. Sadie slowly stood up and used her hand to steady herself against the wall. She walked toward one of the hatches and tried to pry it open. Once she touched it, it slid open noiselessly. Sadie peered into hole where the hatch used to be, to find a completely identical room to the one she was on. Sadie grabbed her water but decided against taking the knife because she couldn't think of anything that she would need it for.

She climbed through the hatch and stepped into the other room. Sadie noticed that this room had a sign in the middle of the floor like the last one, but this one said "K6". The hatch shut noiselessly behind her and for a moment, nothing happened. Then something did. Shower head popped out of panels on the walls and began to spray water into the room. Sadie tried to go back through the hatch she came in but it wouldn't budge. She tried all the other hatches but they wouldn't budge either. Sadie shrieked for help. But no help came. The room filled up with water and four minutes later, Sadie was dead.

 **Well that's it folks. I would appreciate any and all reviews, including criticism. This is the first story I have ever written so I imagine that I probably have some things I could be better at.**

 **I wanted to keep this chapter fairly short because I knew Sadie would be the first to die and she wouldn't have any chances to interact with anyone else. So her chapter wasn't as interesting**

 **The symbol in the middle of the room is the coordinates, because the cube is laid out like a grid. I have placed each person at a designated spot in the grid, I have placed the exit and all of the traps before writing any of the chapters.**

 **I will keep a list of the confirmed alive and dead contestants for future reference and I will update it with each chapter**

 **Unknown: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sierra**

 **Dead: Sadie**


End file.
